Interlude in the Rustbucket II
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Gwendolyn and Ben 10,000 have some fun together in the Rustbucket II. AU, Ben 10,000 x Gwendolyn. PWP.


Title: Interlude in the "Rustbucket II"  
Rating: M  
Summary: Gwendolyn and Ben 10,000 have some fun together in the Rustbucket II. AU, Ben 10,000 x Gwendolyn. PWP.

A/N: I seem to be on a BwenSmut writing spree… :D (BTW, the "II" refers to the "Rustbucket," and not the "Interlude." Unless you consider their tryst in my story "Revelation" to be the first "Interlude." Which you could, but then that would make this "Interlude in the 'Rustbucket II,' part II," heh-heh! :) )

* * *

Gwendolyn watched Ben as he finished up the repairs to the Rustbucket II. She loved how intent he looked when he was concentrating on something.

At the moment he was bending over to fix the command console, which gave her a perfect view of his tight ass. She was glad he always wore such form-fitting pants. Though they both wore outfits that clung to them like a second skin for ease of mobility, she had to admit there were other advantages.

She admired the way his muscles flexed and rippled as he moved. Ben always looked so good.

He was damn fine, and he was all hers.

She smiled, remembering all the good times they'd had here. Especially when they'd gotten older and Grandpa Max didn't need to supervise them anymore. They'd done all sorts of naughty things here. A blush faintly colored her cheeks as she glanced at the kitchen countertop, remembering…

She closed her eyes for a moment, lost in the memory. Really turned on by the memory.

She and Ben were adults now and could do whatever they wanted, anytime they wanted, in the privacy of their own bedroom at headquarters, but there was something unbelievably exciting about making love in all sorts of other places.

Besides, they were hardly ever at home. Even when they were, they both knew they could get called away at any instant.

They had to make the most of every moment they had together.

Just yesterday, for example, after a particularly exhilarating battle, they hadn't even bothered to wait until they got home. He'd taken her against the wall of a dark alleyway. It had been so hot and spontaneous…

She hadn't been expecting that, though technically she'd started it. She'd thrown her arms around him and kissed him suddenly, still caught up in the adrenaline rush that accompanied victory. And just like that, passion had ignited between them, as it often did. He'd pushed her against the wall, hands desperately and urgently groping her. She hadn't minded. She loved it when he touched her. The feel of his hard body pressed against hers made her lightheaded with desire.

He'd deftly unhooked her utility belt, pushed her tights down to her knees and thrust deeply into her. It had felt amazing. She hadn't been able to move her legs very far apart, and it had made her tighter.

Her cape had buffered her only slightly from the hard brick wall, but she hadn't cared. It had been glorious…

"Gwen? Are you all right?"

Startled out of her reverie, she opened her eyes to see Ben looking at her questioningly. She let out the breath she'd been holding.

He walked over to her, concern in his features. "You look a little flushed." He put his hands on her shoulders and studied her face.

She smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about yesterday, in that alley…" she trailed off suggestively.

His hold on her tightened, and his eyes darkened with arousal. He remembered all too clearly.

Sunlight slanted in through the side window, accentuating the golden highlights of her flaming red hair. He reached over to close the curtains, shielding them from view.

Without a moment's hesitation, he shortened the distance between them, and she was suddenly conscious of how he towered over her. The possessive look in his eyes sent thrills of anticipation throughout her body.

She drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then nibbled at the hollow of his throat.

His fingers threaded through her short hair, and he bent down to kiss her. His mouth claimed hers with unrestrained ardor, and she reveled in the delicious sensations he roused in her.

In a matter of moments, their clothes were strewn all over the floor of the Rustbucket II. The heat of his naked body against hers filled her with aching desire.

"Turn around," he said gruffly. She complied, moaning softly as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently. He kissed her shoulder and dragged her roughly back against his muscular chest.

Then suddenly, he pushed her face-down onto the dining table.

"Ben," she protested. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've always wanted to do," he murmured in her ear.

The smooth surface of the hard tabletop felt cool against her flushed skin. Her body thrummed with tension and excitement as he traced a sensual path along her feminine curves.

She never knew what to expect with him, as he was often unpredictable. But she trusted him completely. She would allow him to take the lead this time.

Besides, she liked feeling out of control once in a while.

She gasped as he suddenly aligned himself at her entrance and impaled her without warning.

The table squeaked, and for a moment she worried it wouldn't hold their combined weight. He eased off of her a little.

The table held.

He began moving slowly at first, then more forcefully. The edge of the table dug into her pelvic bones, but she didn't care.

He grasped her ample hips in his large hands, kneading her tender flesh.

Her knees almost buckled as he thrust forcefully into her again, driving her down onto the table. Gwendolyn shuddered. This position allowed him to penetrate her more deeply than usual. She instinctively arched her back to allow him better access.

She could feel the fronts of his muscular thighs press against the satiny skin of her buttocks, and she whimpered as he took her completely.

She gripped the sides of the table as his rhythm increased. The small confined space of the Rustbucket II resounded with the sounds of their lovemaking.

He kissed the back of her neck and continued delivering relentless, hammering thrusts. The friction became almost unbearable as they moved in synchrony.

She savored every moment of his domination over her.

As he slid his hand lower, his skillful fingers found her clitoris, exerting pressure on the sensitive bud of flesh. Intense need built inside her until the mounting flood of sensations overwhelmed her.

She cried out in wild abandon as powerful spasms of release finally overtook her.

He didn't stop. His movements became more and more frantic until moments later… she felt a surge of sudden heat as he groaned and gave himself over to climax.

He held her tightly as they both gasped for breath.

After a time, the tremors gradually subsided and their breathing returned to normal. He helped her up and kissed her tenderly.

"Let's go home," he told her. "I'm not done with you yet."

She grinned. "I'm not done with you either."

Hand in hand, they headed home.

The End!


End file.
